


Man on a Wire

by guidebook



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Gen, duno if you squint, vague mentions of Della Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidebook/pseuds/guidebook
Summary: Della’s disappeared. Donald’s left with three eggs and decides it’s best hang up the cape and quit.





	Man on a Wire

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a title so I just used the song title. Also posted on [Tumblr](https://duckverse.tumblr.com/post/187675428892/feels-like-im-walkin-on-a-tightrope-for-duno) for a writing game.
> 
> Song: Man in a Wire by The Script

The last time Donald Duck saw Uno was eleven years ago.

It was raining outside, and there was a stroller with three eggs right behind him as he stared down at the small orb in front of him. It was nearly midnight, and the tower was empty aside from the three, or five, if we’re counting the eggs separately and not as one. The only noises were the tapping of the rain against the windows, and the low buzzing coming from the machines around the room. He reached out and put a hand on top of the orb.

It was bright, and green, and the face in it was frowning. He wasn’t mad, just confused. It has been a couple of days since he had last seen the duck, but his presence was more than welcome. The confusing part was the stroller carrying three eggs. The last time Uno checked, Donald didn’t have a significant other, much less _ children _. But then again, he was still learning all sorts of new facts about his friend even after all this time together.

“You look tired, Avenger,” Uno finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two. He stared up at Donald, and spun around in his orb to face behind him. The space on the floor opened a hole a chair came up. The hole closed, leaving only the chair in its place. “Have a seat. It is quite late for you to be visiting. You already said you weren’t going on patrol for another couple of days.”

Without a word, Donald made his way to the chair, his feet dragging along behind him. He slumped down onto the seat, his arms resting the chair’s own. His fingers lightly tapping against the arms. “I’m…” He began, but stopping to find the right words.

“There’s no rush,” Uno said. He changes orbs, moving to a smaller one that came up beside the chair. The mechanical neck of the orb stretching out to get closer to the duck. “We have all night.”

Donald hums, and he stares at the stroller. He stares at the eggs and thinks of _ her _. And his heart aches for her, and for his family. He wants to go home, but not to the big manor that belonged to his uncle. He needed a new home, a better home. And the new begins tonight.

“I came here to say that I’m quitting,” Donald finally says. His eyes don’t meet Uno’s, instead they stare at the ground, tracing the lines of the tiles. They were clean, as expected.

“Quitting? Do you not like working for Channel 00?” Uno questions, his orb glowing brighter with curiosity. “We could find another job for you here. In fact, I recently heard that one of the offices on the lower levels are looking to hire.”

Donald frowns, shaking his head slightly. His hands grip at the arms of the chair. “I’m not talking about my job. Though I am quitting that, too. I’m talking about the Duck Avenger.”

It was Uno’s turn to frown. He glances from Donald to the stroller, and goes _ ah _, as the dots connect. He smiles a little, attempting to reassure his friend. “We can figure something out, Avenger. They’ll be fine, and you will be too. You can still do your hero work and take care of your kids at the same time.”

“That’s not a good idea. I mean, of course I want to make Duckburg a safe place for my–” Donald pauses. His heart aches, and he steals a glance at the eggs, his nephews. _ Your kids _ . “I... _ no _. I can’t be a hero and a guardian at the same time.”

“No? But we can make it work. They can stay here with me while you’re out being a hero! I’m good with kids, promise!” Uno chuckles. Just like the chair, two mechanical hands came from the floor, grabbing the bar of the stroller and carefully moving it back and forth as if he were cradling the eggs in a crib.

“No, that’s not–”

“I’ve made breakfast for you a thousand of times before, Donald. I can make meals for them. You know, when they hatch. And there are many things for them to do up here!” Uno continued as if Donald had tried speaking.

“_ Uno– _”

“I’ll make an amazing parent! Or uncle, whichever you prefer them to call me is fine as long as–”

“_ You’re not listening _!” Donald yells. His voice is broken and raspy. His eyes burn and his breathing gets heavy. “Just let me speak.”

Uno goes quiet. He nods.

“It feels like I’m walking on a tightrope.” Donald takes a deep breath, and groans, putting his head in his hands. He begins to tap his foot against the ground. “I don’t know. I don’t think I can do it. I’m not some acrobat that can walk on tightropes without a problem, Uno. I’m just some duck way in over his head.”

“...If that’s what you believe, then, maybe it _ is _ for the best that you stop before you fall,” Uno agreed. His smile fell along with his gaze. No longer looking at his partner, his orb turns around to look at the stroller where the eggs waited. “If you really want to stop the whole hero thing, then _ stop _. You shouldn’t juggle more balls than you can handle.”

Donald sighs, picking up his head to face his friend, and follow his gaze. The eggs were clean, and wrapped up in color-coded blankets. They were the same way his sister had left them. They were in his care now, and he didn’t want to mess it up. He didn’t want to leave them too.

“Thank you, for understanding,” Donald says. He brings his hand over his beak and yawns. The day’s events were catching up to him and his body began to feel heavy. “I’ll miss you when I’m gone, though.”

“You mean we can’t still stay in contact despite nothing working as heroes?” Uno asks. The light from his orb begins to dim.

“It’d be better if we didn’t,” Donald answers. He stands, and hesitated for a moment, but then he places his hand on the orb again. Then his forehead presses against it. “_ I’ll miss you _.” He whispers it this time, and he doesn’t wipe away any of the tears that begin to fall.

Uno doesn’t say anything. He simply watches as the duck cries silently. And when the moment is over, he watches the duck make sure that the eggs are secured, and he watches him walk into the elevator. He doesn’t say anything, but regrets not saying it back to the duck. _ I’ll miss you too _.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s actually my first time writing Uno so I think he might be a bit OOC. But I hope this was at least an okay read! :)


End file.
